Slow Emotion
by chibi-zayla
Summary: uhm..Chichi is engaged to Goku(kakarot) thought both dont wanna marry. Watch out Chichi. snow is on ur tail. And Kakarot look out- its kei! Im no good w/ summaries do just read..make me feel apreciated
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. guess what??????? I DON'T OWN DBZ NOR AM I MAKING MONEY OFF THIS. I don't own cocoa puffs either...damn. Please if I were I would have a better computer than this.

It was quiet. He sat alone, reading and re-reading the postcard that was grasped in his strong hands. His eyes moves steadily over each word as he contemplated their meaning. "So old Ox is coming for a visit. And he's bringing his daughter with him as well. Sly dog, never told me anything about her. But she just might be perfect...alls I gotta do is wait." He laughed. Oh how perfect this would all be. But his sons, how would his sons take the news? 'Tech, like they have a say in the matter.' The saiyan chuckled and walked out of the room. This was sure to be interesting. 

"KAKAROT! TURLES! RADDITZ! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" 

Living with an impatient father taught them one thing: move, and move fast. When Bardock reached the kitchen he was glad to find all three boys seated at the table. "Alright boys, I have some important news so listen up. A friend of mine is coming over in a little and coming with him is his daughter. One of you is to marry her, got it?" The oldest of the three, Radditz and Turles, nodded in agreement. They dared not question his father. Although the youngest of the three stood up with anger. 

"What the hell are you talking about dad?! I ain't marring some girl I haven't met. No way in nine hells!" Kakarot stood with defiance, he would not go down like his brothers. Of course he feared his father, anyone would. A tall male saiyan, as strong as the elite of the saiyan warriors, Bardock was a man to fear. But now was not the time for fear. Kakarot had to object to his father's decision. 

"You sit your ass down boy, don't make me hurt you." Softly, almost whispering, Bardock ordered his son to back down. Peering down at him were two onyx eyes, darker than night itself. Kakarot backed down, all confidence and bravery shot down with his father's one stare. (Oooh, Karrot is in trouble!) "Don't question my authority Kakarot. I am still your father," His eyes bore through his son. It was a skill every parent knew how to use against their children. Oh how Kakarot hated it. Hated how it sent chills down his spine, lumps in his throat and a pang in his stomach. Bardock turned to face his other two sons. "They will be arriving here momentarily. Any questions?" 

"Hey dad, what does she look like? Is she cute? Is she older than use?" Radditz spoke up after a brief silence. The idea of marriage interested him, so long as the girl was pretty. 

"And what about her fighting skills? She has got to be a decent fighter. I mean we are saiyans, dad." The young Turles questioned his father, although he doubted the woman could fight, lest not like a saiyan. 'It's always good to dream..and while I'm at it I wish I had come cocoa puffs.'

"Well actually-" There was a loud knock on the door, as if someone was trying to pound it open, "I guess you'll all find out soon enough." The head of the family walked to the door followed by the eager Raditz and Turles and finally a reluctant Kakarot. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

The boy at the door entrance stood quietly, a solemn look plastered onto his young face. His hands were tucked away in the side pockets of his dark blue pants. A deep navy blue shirt rustled with every movement, a sure signal of the genuine school uniform. The optional school hat sat nicely atop his head, covering all hair except for a few bangs left untouched. 'Looks like a kid from m'boys' school. I wonder what he wants.' Bardock cleared his voice. "Can I help you?" The youth kept his gaze on the floor, obviously deep in thought. His voice was soft and squeaky...almost child-like. 

"Uhm, yeah. Hi. I'm here to visit a friend of my father's. He sent you a post card, right?" 

"You're Ox's kid? But where is his daughter? He was suppose to bring her."

"He doesn't have a daughter, it's just me." He responded, somewhat nervous.

'A girl? but wasn't there suppose to be a girl?' Turles and Radditz began to wonder if his father had mixed something up. Kakarot on the other hand was thrilled with what was going on. 'Oh Yeah!' Bardock was dumbstruck. Wasn't this kid suppose to be a girl? Yes, the postcard stated she would be a girl. But wait, where was Old Ox anyways? "Boy, where is your father?" He was going to get some answers. But wait...there was a strong ki rapidly approaching the house. it was unmistakable now. Ox was coming. 

_________________________________________________________________________

He reached the house later than expected. What he would do to his child once he found her. "Kami Chichi, You really did it this time. Tying me up in the middle of Japan and then leaving in boy clothes...Dang it all Chichi!" He scolded her, not realizing there where people around him. 

"Chichi?! Who on earth is Chichi, you old fool?! And where the hell have you been? Things are getting complicated here." Ox turned from his daughter to the source of the voice only to find an angry looking Bardock staring down at him. 

"Bardock? Is that you? HA! Of course it is. How are you? And as you can see, I have brought my daughter along to visit." a long finer was pointed at the young "male" in blue.

"What daughter, the only kid of yours I see here is that boy over there."

"Huh?" Ox looked at Bardock questioningly. 'What b-OH!' In a flash, Ox had removed Chichi's hat which brought a flood of black hair cascaded down to shoulder length.

"WHAT THE?!" All saiyan warriors exclaimed in unison.

"Hehe, hi..." was all Chichi could muster up to say. 

****************************************************************

Well, this was my prologue...yeah. I know it sucked but I had this story in my mind for a long time and didn't have time to put it up. Until now, almost midnight. *yawn* Geeze, school has taken its toll on me. But in any case, REVIEW!!!!! please you guys have got to review. Half the reason I haven't been updating is because I have no reviews. Tell me what you think, PLEASE. I need this. Can anyone guess what anime this reminds you of. And no, I wasn't really trying to copy it. I just thought this might be fun to write on. Alright, so in the next chapter Chichi must be beaten in combat in order to be officially engaged. And who do we have here? Kakarot's old buddy Vegeta wants to kill Yamcha for hittin' on Bulma?? Oh, then we find that one of Kakarot admirer wants to kill Chichi. All this and more next time. DON'T MISS IT! 


	2. Hello

Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy. With what? Uh...stuff. OKAY, I GIANT RADIOACTIVE FISH IN A BEAR SUITE WAS ATTACKING ME!! 

Goku: Call me stupid, but I think you're lying.

****

chibi Zayla: ...*It's a sad, sad day when you can't even fool Goku..* Ok, I wasn't attacked by a fish but I was very busy with school. See, my classes have become a bit much for me to handle and what with the work and tests I just didn't have the time to write. I've also been looking at my chapters and I don't know if these stories are crap or beyond crap. Here's what I'm asking. If ya guys want me to continue the stories them e-mail me. If ya don't then that's fine with me cuz I'll be workin for nothing. Hm..I'm hungry..*burp*

****

Vegeta: *disgusted* You do know you haven't logged off...

****

chibi Zayla: .....gottaemailmebye!!*runs off*


	3. Bout of loveor hate?

****

chibi Zayla: Hya, everyone. How's it going? *silence* Tch, just great. Just cause I don't update for a long time don't mean I'm dead. I'm still going to update the story!!! PLEASE COME BACK!!

****

Goku: I don't think anyone was reading this story to begin with...

****

chibi Zayla: Just cause you're a one of the few full blooded saiyans and is loved by everyone doesn't mean I can't kill you off in one of my fics..

****

Goku: ...But if you do kill me then no one will read your stories cause they only read them since me or Vegeta or Gohan are in them...

****

chibi Zayla: 'We don't give him enough credit in the thinking category..' Hey smarty pants, no one reads my fanfics to begin with, remember? *smirks* 'Wait, that's nothing to smile about...'

****

Goku: You wouldn't kill me. 

****

chibi Zayla: Oh yeah?! *types on computer*:

_It was the expected battle. The bout between Son Kakarot and Mao Chichi was about to begin. Each fighter was in their own unique stance, ready to begin the bloodbath. There was no movement between the two. Their eyes met for a brief moment, each warrior exchanging bitter hatred towards the other. Then, in a sudden, swift movement, a giant fish in a bear suit came and ate Kakarot. He had appeared out of nowhere, like a giant fish in a bear suit would, opening its big fishy mouth. When Kakarot turned around all he saw were the fish's teeth that glistened with saliva. And then everything became black. Chichi stood opposite the giant fish with wide eyes. She could not believe that had just happened. Her opponent had been killed-no, eaten, by a giant...fish in a bear suit? At first the oddness of it all made Chichi numb. Then slowly, she raised both hands and made the V- sign with her index and middle fingers._

"VICTORY!!! VICTORY!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

****

chibi Zayla: Take that, Goku!! *rumbling sound is heard and the floor under Zayla's feet begins to shake* Wha-*millions of Goku and Kakarot fans begin to jump on and beat Zayla with heavy objects* GACK

****

Crazed Fan: YOU KILLED KAKAROT!!

****

Crazed Fan 2: AND GOKU!!

****

chibi Zayla: Isn't he the same guy? 

****

Crazed Fans: SILENCE!!! *continue beating up Zayla* 

****

Crazed Fan 3: And now to right this wrong. *types* :

__

Chichi stood opposite the giant fish with wide eyes. She could not believe what had just happened. her opponent had been killed-no, eaten, by a giant fish... in a bear suit. *stops typing* Hey, should we take out the fish in a bear suit? I mean, he can't be hurt by something like that.

****

chibi Zayla: MESS WITH THE FISH AND I'LL KILL YOU!!*gets pounded by fan*

****

Crazed Fan: Eh...leave it, Goku can eat him or something.

****

Crazed Fan 2: Eww, don't make him eat the thing. Just...make it cute or something so Goku can let him go like the compassionate guy that he is.

****

chibi Zayla: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

****

Crazed Fan 3: Uh, Okay. *resumes typing* _It was all so shocking. Kakarot was gone. She didn't even have a chance to fight him. Chichi's eyes began to water at the thought of never seeing Kakarot again. Though she had not known him very well she was already in love with him-_

****

chibi Zayla: SHE HATES HIS GUTS!!! HOW CAN SHE LOVE HIM ALREADY?!?!

****

Crazed Fan 3: Well, she is his wife. And in this story you are gonna make them like each other, so let's speed that up! Ah, let's turn the fish into Vegeta and make him want to marry Chichi but Kakarot doesn't let him because he loves Chichi! Yeah!!

****

chibi Zayla: *eye twitches* Don't. Mess. With. The. FISH!! *powers up, sending the crazy girls flying off in different directions* Ahhh, much better. *The giant fish in a bear suit appears and eats chibi Zayla. She screams from inside the stomach* HEY!! I MADE YOU!! YOU CAN'T EAT ME!! WHO DID THIS TO ME!!??

****

Goku:*From inside fish* Hello, Zayla. *Punching noises ensue*

****

* A cloaked figure walks off smirking with a laptop in hand*

Now onto the real story:

There was tension inside the Son home. Bardock and his three sons sat around their mahogany table while the Ox King and his daughter kneeled opposite them. All three boys stared at Chichi with closely knit brows. How could they have believed her to be a male? Who would have guessed that the young man they had seen earlier was actually a girl, and not just any ordinary girl, this one held a great ki, but not only that, she was cute. Both combinations were dangerous in a female. Deadly beauty. Kakarot sat with arms crossed over his chest, in the same fashion as his father. He, too, was surprised about the event that had unfolded, but was more so enraged. It was anger over the arranged marriage his father wanted with the girl in before them. It was easy to see that she did not want to marry either. She had proved that by coming dressed up as a man. Kakarot glared at her momentarily before receiving a glare of his own from his father. Bardock cleared his throat, signaling the desire of everyone's attention. 

"Alright Ox, why don't you tell me what's going on." 

The Ox King glanced at his daughter, who adverted her gaze from him. "I really don't know myself, Bardock. All I know is that my daughter Chichi and I were on our way to your home. It was late one night and we decided to make camp in the forest. The next thing I knew I was tied up and Chichi was nowhere to be found. I guess she doesn't want to marry..."

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you, dad!" Chichi had raised her hands over her head and was waving them frantically. 

"Now Chichi," began the Ox King in a calm voice, "Bardock and I already agreed to this. This agreement was made way before any of you were born. If you marry one of them then our family will be well off and no dishonor will come to our family. Besides," Ox paused before continuing, "this was your mother's final wish. Do you want to make her unhappy...even in heaven?" 

"I hate you dad. " Chichi kept her gaze to the ground. 

"That's my girl."

"But they still haven't beaten me so good luck marrying me off..."

Bardock and his sons watched the "family moment" with interest. The twosome did not express feelings like the normal family, but it was fine to Bardock, so long as one of his sons wed the young daughter. After a few moments of silence, Bardock was once again the one to speak first. 

"Alright, so who's going to marry his daughter?" Immediately Radditz and Turles' hands shot up. 

"Woah, wait a minute there Bardock. First they have to prove themselves to her." 

"Ah? What are you talking about?" It was Radditz and Turles that asked in unison. From behind them Kakarot opened one eye and kept the other close. Ox's last statement had woken him up and held his interest. 

'Well, my daughter is an Amazon, one of the strongest women on Earth. To prove yourself, you have to beat her in combat and if you win then you get to marry her." 

"That's it? Well then no sweat. I call dibs on fighting her first!" Radditz positioned himself in fighting stance. 

"That's not fair, Radditz!" Turles stood before his oldest brother. Both began a brawl of their own. 

"I WANNA FIGHT HER FIRST!!" 

"I'M OLDER!!"

"AND STUPID!!"

"WHY YOU.."

"GAHH!!"

The fight continued with neither giving in. A giant vein began to throb on Chichi's forehead. She was angry, to say the least. Bardock was also becoming angry. The fight between his two sons would take long, he knew. And to try and break it up was suicide. No, there was only one thing to do. He turned his face to the left, keeping his torso and body in the same position. When he spoke, his words were harsh and low. 

"Kakarot go fight her. NOW." 

Both of Kakarot's eyes were open now. "SAY WHAT?! I'M NOT MARRYING HER, DAD! I TOLD YOU ALREADY!!" 

Chichi's anger began to rise. Had that boy assumed he was to win the fight?! She had had enough of that. They would all regret shadowing her strength. "Hey bud, you afraid to loosing to a girl?! Is that why you don't want to fight me?!" She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled smugly. She's make him pay soon enough. Kakarot growled. He was not afraid, nor was he afraid to loose a fight to a girl. It would be unsaiyan-like. He took a step toward Chichi, accepting her challenge. He'd make her pay soon enough. 

It was the expected battle. The bout between Son Kakarot and Mao Chichi was about to begin. Each fighter was in their own unique stance, ready to begin the bloodbath. There was no movement between the two. Their eyes met for a brief moment, each warrior exchanging bitter hatred towards the other. Then, in a sudden, swift movement, Kakarot charged at Chichi. He swung at her, missing her by a margin. Chichi's body reacted and threw a roundhouse kick. He jumped, landing behind her. Before she knew what was going on, Kakarot had her arms tightly behind her. She struggled to break free from his grip. From behind Kakarot spoke in a lighthearted tone. 

"So, ya wanna give up now? Face it, I'm too strong for you." His words echoed in her mind. She would not loose, especially to someone as idiotic as him. Within her body, the dormant chi began to rise and flow. She powered up, surprising Kakarot and causing his grip on her to loosen. Chichi pulled free and turned to face her opponent.

'She can hid her chi? How's that possible?!' Kakarot stared at her glowing aura in shock. He never knew such skills even existed. "Heh." He smirked, wiping off the sweat that flowed from his chin. "Way cool." He felt it somewhere deep within. The excitement of fighting someone so good. His saiyan instincts took over and he charged once again. He had no control over his movements, it was pure instinct. Chichi stood her ground, awaiting his attack. She felt a movement to her right and brought her arms crossed over her face, blocking Kakarot's kick. He jumped back in midair before landing roughly on all fours. Chichi huffed slightly and winced at the pain in her arms. She knew this fight would not be an easy one, which excited her. Her growl changed to a smirk. The adrenaline began flowing through her body, faster and faster. 'Way cool.' Her fighting stance also began to change, Kakarot saw it. She was now in a position with no openings whatsoever. 

'She's pretty good...for a human. But she doesn't know who she's messin' with.' In an instant he was gone. Chichi stood her ground. Her eyes scanned the area for any sign of her enemy. 'Where is he? He couldn't have just vanished.' She waited. Every inch of her body became tense. The whites of her knuckles showed more within every second. And then he struck. The blow was quick, but powerful, executed in a perfect fashion only a true martial artist could perform. Chichi's body swayed briefly, then collapsed forward. As she fell she expression stayed the same; pure shock. "I...lost...?" Those were the last words she spoke before her body made contact with the ground.


End file.
